The Sea Brought My Savior
by Assasin Mission 13
Summary: Okay, I'm not writing a summary 'cause I'll just go on and on and on and on and on.....Just give it a chance, read and review please! R for steamy opening scene and other bits along the way...
1. Animals and Men:Can't see a difference

            The scent of the sea filled her nose as she ran awkwardly along its coast, feet stumbling over the cooling sand. A sharp pain shot throughout her left foot suddenly, causing her to fall down to her knees, and the shoes she had been carrying in her slender fingers went flying. Cursing loudly, she pulled her foot onto her lap, and examined it as a brief sliver of moonlight was cast over her. It was only a small piece of glass, presumably from one of the beer bottles that were scattered like flower petals upon the shoreline. She pulled it out gently, throwing the bloody remnant into the water, and started towards "Tortuga's Sea Treasures" once more. 

            10 minutes later, she pulled open the rotting wood door, and entered into the dressing room, bumping into a red-head named Sally.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sally, didn't see you there." She said apologetically, giving her a quick hug before hurrying on.

            "It's alrighty there me child!" she replied, waving her arms enthusiastically. "I do believe me hour's ov---" added Sally, not even bothering to finish her sentence before hurrying out the door.

            Smiled. Sally was drunk again, but she understood why. There was truly only one way you could go to work here everyday…and that was drunk. Night after night she tantalized men with her suggestive dancing and night after night the dressing room was burst in upon by some man who wanted more than just suggestions. Oh sure, she had applied for different "Tortuga's Sea Treasure" jobs, but the owner wouldn't move her. She was the only French woman they had working here, and he wasn't about to let her go. Everyday she said it was her last. Every time she was groped, pinched, slapped…every time she said it was her last. It wasn't though. Once you had been employed at this place, no one else would give you a job.

            Sighing, she slipped behind a thin cotton sheet and pulled off her dress, slipping it under a cabinet so it wouldn't be stolen. She took out a dress from inside a closet, put it on and looked in the mirror. The owner had said she was perfect for the job. Petite, pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and a body different from the Tortuga locals. The dress (if you could call it that), clung tightly to her body. The top part was white silk, and it barely covered her chest. The bottom was a flimsy, impossibly thin piece of cloth that had originally gone down to her feet, put from so many men pulling on it, ripping it, doing unspeakable things to it, that now it barely covered her knees. 

            She pulled the corset tight, making her small waist even smaller, and in the process enhancing her chest even more. She let her long hair down from it's bun, letting it flow down her sides, and just added another coat of lipstick, letting her natural beauty shine through.

            Outside, the men were getting rowdy, waiting for their next prey to pounce upon. Begrudgingly, she walked towards the door and opened it, stepping out into a room full of evil.

            Jack sat in the back today. Hung-over from a raunchy night before, he didn't feel like mingling with the other drunken fools. He didn't even want to come tonight. Wanted to sleep the night away on his ship, but he had had an important business meeting, one he didn't want to pass up. So he came. 

            Ordering another rum, he drank it quickly and was about to leave when the attitude of the crowd changed. Men started whistling, cheering and all around making noises he wouldn't have wanted his mother to hear. Settling back down, he decided to see what it was all about…

            Stepping through the doorway, she immediately plastered a seductive smile onto her face, years of practice made it simple yet effective tool. Weaving through the tables, she lifted her arms above her head and began to dance. Slithering her body this way and that, slowly at first, letting the men get hungry. She went faster and faster, in and out of the tables, hands down at her sides now, pulling her dress up to the middle of her thighs now and then, letting the men just watch her. But then…she stopped.

            They howled at her to start again, each one now imagining the possibilities. She headed to the back of the room, where an empty table was positioned for her purpose. Frowning slightly as she noticed a man sitting down at it, she quickly plastered the smile back on her face again. Jumping cat-like onto it, the men began to howl again, and she smiled.  They gathered around  her table, each one grabbing out for her, but she stayed in the middle where they could not reach her. 

            She slowly went down, her dress riding up her legs as she did the splits, coming to a stop right below her buttocks. The men whistled and yelled, reaching out to touch her now uncovered legs. She crawled slowly forward, still in the splits, letting the men have a glimpse at her chest. She stopped in front of the strange man whom she had never seen around here, and placed a slender finger under his bearded chin and ran it up to his lips, resting it there. Looking into his eyes, she was shocked not to find desire there, but a look of sympathy. Regaining her composure, she slowly raised her finger from his lips and placed it seductively into her mouth, winking at him as she turned back towards the other men.

            For the next hour, everything went fine. She continued to seduce the men with impossible stretches and suggestive dancing, luring them out of money and morality. Just before her shift ended, when she was trying out a new dance, a drunken fool came up behind her and before she knew it, had slit her corset strings. The dress fell loosely from her, revealing her breasts, but she quickly snatched it up before anything else was shone. The men howled and laughed, trying to rip the dress from her hands. Embarrassment made her cheeks burn red, as she hurried through the tables, trying to reach the back door. The drunken fool came upon her though, and slammed her into the wall, forcing his mouth upon hers, his tounge forcing it's way into her mouth. 

            Suddenly the man was off of her, and a gunshot rang throughout the room. The room didn't turn quiet, but the mad frenzy it had been just a minute before simmered down. The men parted as someone walked towards her, but she couldn't make out who it was. She was trying not to cry, holding her head defiantly as she stood there. Her hair was hanging in her face though, impairing her vision, yet she couldn't wipe it out of her way. Her hands were the only thing holding the dress up.

            She felt someone grip her firmly around the waist, and a rough voice whispering "It's okay lass," into her ear, a beard scratching her cheek. Realizing who it was, she let herself be led stiffly out the front door, trying to maintain as much dignity as she possibly could.


	2. ll

               She let herself be lead away from "Tortuga's Sea Treasures", stumbling on the rocky path, the man's arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. 

               After she was safely away from the place, she slipped out of the man's grip and turned to face him, eyes brimming with tears.

"You can stop with the act now sir", she said harshly, lifting her chin defiantly.

Scratching his head, (or rather his hat), he looked at her with genuine puzzlement. "Whatever do you mean love?"

"Oh come on!" She replied sarcastically, shaking her head, trying to get her hair out of her eyes. "You can't expect me to believe that you don't want anything in return for this kind little gesture."

               He stepped closer, boots crunching over rocks until he was face to face with her. Searching in his jacket, he produced a small, white handkerchief. Wiping her hair away from her face, he gently dabbed at her tears, drying her eyes.

"Alright…you've spotted my bluff love, I am wanting something in return" he said softly, stepping backwards and tucking the handkerchief back into his coat pocket.

               She had stood through his tender pampering, but now, eyes flashing, she spat on the ground, barely missing his boot, and turned away, stomping off into the night. 

"I WILL NOT SERVICE YOU IN ANYWAY OR FORM, _SIR!" She yelled behind her, disgusted._

               He stood there for a minute, stunned, but he quickly gained his composure, and ran after her. Catching up to her, she grabbed her arm and swung her around so that she was facing him.

               She struggled for a minute, but since she couldn't use her hands, it didn't have much effect. She gave up and stood still, looking at the ground, waiting for him to begin.

               Letting go of her arm, he lifted her chin up so that she was looking directly at him.

"You didn't let me finish m'dear", he said, smiling softly. "I don't want any of…well, any of _that_," he added, gesturing at her body. Not that's unsatisfactory love, don't get me wrong, it's…well it's, I mean, well Jesus! Just look at it!"

               He stopped sputtering and winked cheerfully at her.

"All I want is some company. I'm not going to try anything on you, don't worry." He said sincerely. "In fact, he ya go," he added, reaching down inside his boot and extracting a knife. She sucked in her breath and stepped back, but he dropped it on the ground between them and stepped back.

"All for you love."

               She bent down warily, trying to keep him in her line of sight for as long as she could. She picked up the knife and jumped back up, holding it close to her. This man was like no one she had ever met. 

"I…I'm sorry sir, but I really gotta go, I gotta go find a place to stay, and I gotta find a job…and, and some clothes, and some _food_," she said, trying to stay calm, but it came out as an awkward sob.

               She turned around and began to walk slowly away, still clutching the dress to her chest.

               His face fell, but brightened once more as he pulled out a bag of coins from inside of his jacket, and called out to her.

"I got something that will solve your problems love!" He shook the bag up in the air, letting her hear the coins rattle. "If money's what you're after, I got plenty of it."

               She turned slowly around, and stared at the bag. She was in need of some money alright, but….

Looking from the bag to him, the bag to him and back again, she decided to risk it. If all he wanted was company, she would gladly give him some for _that_ amount of money.

"Alright", she agreed, sighing. "Where to?"

"The sea my love, always the sea."

               She permitted her self to smile as he wrapped his arm around her once more.


End file.
